


Inappropriate Proposition

by PandoraCleo



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Panty Kink, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraCleo/pseuds/PandoraCleo
Summary: Yon comes across Vers doubled over, struggling to breathe and hyperventilating. Concerned for her well-being, he's told of Ronan's inappropriate proposition.





	Inappropriate Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised to update my other fic - I will I promise, but I had to write and post this first.
> 
> End notes explain why.

He came across her in the corridor, she was doubled over, struggling to breathe, her hand was firmly pressed into her breast bone as she gasped for breath, hyperventilating.

Yon rogg panicked, what had happened to her? He raced to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and bent in front of her to catch her attention. Her eyes were swimming in tears, she’d must have been crying. Had her nightmares returned with so much intensity that she couldn't make it to his room for help? Normally she would seek him out in the hopes to bury her feelings in her training, just like he had taught her. He had never seen her like this though, the closest she had been to this state was during her first few months on Hala, when her fears and uncertainty had overwhelmed her. But even then her reaction had not been this extreme.

“Vers?” there was no hiding the concern in his voice.

She righted herself as best she could, using the wall to support herself. Her chest heaved as she attempted to gulp in air. His concern for her kept climbing, his eyes never leaving her face. She tipped her head back and rested it on the wall, closing her eyes. He pushed aside the urge to reach out and brush away the hair that had fallen in her face. Her breathing steadied, as his presence seemed to calm her. He waited patiently for her to collect herself.

“Dreams again?” had she remembered more? Had her memories returned and the experience overwhelmed her? She shook her head gently, then uttered words that left him cold.

“Ronan… he...” she attempted to talk but her breathing was still too erratic.

What had he done to her to leave her in such a state? Had he touched her? Did he try to force himself on her? The leader of the Accusers thought so highly of himself it was known he felt he could take what he wanted from the women who crossed his path. The giant blue monstrosity felt he was owed a due by his people, and would take it as he saw fit. Rage began to simmer in Yon, if a foolish young recruit was stupid enough to be caught in Ronan’s snare he saw no need to intervene, but a member of his team? Vers especially! He would not abide this, the urge to hunt the Accuser down and shoot him with a blaster began to overwhelm Yon until the strangest noise escaped Vers - it left Yon Rogg stunned.

Vers snorted and then burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Yon was confused. She had been crying meer moments earlier. The gears in Yon’s brain faltered, as he tried to comprehend the situation.

“Sorry!” she breathed out between laughs, her head tipped forward again and rested on his shoulder, her hand came up to his chest.

Were he not so confused he could have enjoyed the intimacy of the act more.

“He...” - more giggles!

Yon's anger quickly shifted to annoyance at Vers, he grasped her shoulders and stepped back out of her space. She clearly did not need comforting like he first thought. His panic and concern was for naught, and he did not find Vers’ current reaction amusing!

“Humour is a distraction!” he scolded “What happened Vers?!”

“I know! I know! I’m sorry! It's just… you’d be laughing too if it was you!” her giggling had subsided slightly, and she reached out for him again. The gesture too intimate for the situation. She grasped his shirt and tugged him forward, waving with her other hand for him to come closer. He approached cautiously, she was clearly trying to even out her breathing so she could explain the situation.

“Ronan caught me in the hallway outside the training room. I was on my way back to the showers when he stopped me and sniffed me. Sniffed me! Which was super creepy by the way! But then he cornered me, crowded me up against the wall…” she took in a steadying breath, a small amount of concern creeped back into Yon, he braced himself for the next part. “I thought for sure he was going to try something, and I honestly wasn't sure how much trouble I'd be in with you if I blasted him, so I kept my cool and didn’t. You'd have been proud! Anyway, he…” she started to giggle again. Yon pinned her with an unamused look.

“He then made some creepy-ass comment about liking ‘the smell of a warrior in the heat of battle when their blood is high’” she attempted to imitate Ronan, certain she was adding to the entertainment of her story. “Then he asked me - after what i'm sure he thought was flirting - if he could..” she clearly tried to stifle a laugh, her nostrils flaring as she attempted to suck air into her lungs. Her voice jumped an octave higher as she tried to push out the remainder of her story before she succumbed to another fit of laughter “... he wanted my basics. He wanted to keep them to smell them. He even offered me credits - credits!!!”

If the situation had not been bizzare before, it certainly was now. All Yon could do was stare incredulously at Vers as she lost her composure again. It was certainly a strange and disturbing request, especially from Ronan. He unconsciously glanced down Vers’ form, taking in her training gear, trying to gauge if she had indeed indulged the Accuser. Vers noticed the action and punched him in the arm. “Of course I didn’t! Ew! I hightailed it out of there as fast as I could until I couldn’t stop myself from laughing anymore!!”

Yon struggled to process the story. He was relieved that Ronan had not tried anything more serious on her, and offended for her by his request. In the back of his mind, the small beast which had raged with jealousy that Ronan had the audacity to requested such an intimate gesture from her was tamed with the knowledge that not only had she refused, but she was also not tempted by Ronan’s attention in the first place. He could see why she had reacted so extremely to the bizarre request, an uncontrollable reaction whilst she processed what had occurred. He honestly wasn't sure how he would react in the same situation, and smiled with her as her remaining laughs ebbed away.

A part of him was tempted to ask the same request of her - a joke to lighten the absurdity of the events. However a dark whisper in the back of his mind actually liked the idea more than he should, and so he tamped it down. She would only laugh at him anyway.

“Well not all of us share Ronan’s strange proclivity, so I think it's best you still hit the showers. Would you like me to escort you back so you don't receive any more strange propositions from lurking Accusers?”

“Depends - How much trouble would I get into if I blast them for it?” she challenged him with her usual cheeky grin.

He shook his head, barely holding in a laugh of his own.

“None whatsoever!”

**Author's Note:**

> So this actually happened to me today! #truestory. Just replace the alien warrior with random gym weirdo. So since I had to hurry straight back to work, I broke down in hysterical laughter in the corridor of the office. Pretty sure I scared my brand new colleague, who genuinely thought something was really wrong and tried to comfort me, but I obviously couldn't tell him as thats a HR incident waiting to happen.
> 
> Worst of all, when the weird gym guy propositioned me, I had to ask him to repeat himself as my German is still basic and thought I'd misheard him offering me his underwear, so he thought I was actually interested, which made it so much more awkward.
> 
> Since I couldn't tell anyone all day I had to get it out my system, so I punched this out quickly and then replaced the characters with our favourite duo. So here you go lovelies! *Queue laughter*


End file.
